Baby Prongs
by Krissyree09
Summary: Jamie Potter has always felt that something was missing from her life. She enters a world of magic where she truly belongs only to find out she is in danger from a Dark Lord. Will dreams of her past help her find her true family?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cat is sitting calmly on a brick wall bordering 4 Privet Drive. It is past midnight and the homes along the street are dark. Her tail twitches and she seems to be a bit impatient. A crack sounds loudly from across the street and the cat stands and hops off the wall. An old man appeared to be standing there. He has long, silvery-white hair with a matching beard and is wearing a purple cloak and robes.

He pulls out a silver cigarette lighter and clicks it. The street lamps go out. The cat transforms into a stern-faced woman with graying brown hair neatly tucked into a bun and emerald-green robes. The man smiles at her.

"Professor McGonagall, I suppose I know why you are here," the man says as he peers over his half-moon glasses.

"The whole country is celebrating the fall of You-Know-Who and all I can think about is the loss of the Potters. I believed you would be here earlier. There are rumors that their little girl managed to survive the attack," Professor McGonagall chokes out. "Please tell me that Jamie is okay."

"Miss Potter did live though I'm not sure how. Hagrid is bringing her here. She will be raised by Lily's sister," the man gravely says as he looks toward the dark house behind his companion.

"You can't be serious! This family is horrible. The worst sort of muggle. Lily did not want Petunia to have custody of her daughter. They haven't spoken in over two years. What about Black? He genuinely loves her," McGonagall pleads.

"Miss Potter needs to be raised in the muggle world away from her fame. Every child in our world will know who she is," the man argues. A sudden roaring sound fills the air as a bright red motorcycle lands in front of the pair.

"Evenin' Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall," An extremely tall, burly man climbed off the motorcycle. His one hand seemed to be holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid, any trouble on your journey?" Dumbledore asks.

"No, sir, not 'cept for the beginnin'," Hagrid replied. "Baby wanted nothin' ter do with me. Screamin' fer young Sirius Black. Borrowed the bike from him. Had to wait till he put her teh sleep before I could touch her."

"Poor girl," McGonagall mourned. "Her life will never be normal."

"Let's get this done with. Give me the baby Hagrid," Dumbledore takes the bundle from Hagrid and sets her on the front steps. He waves his wand over her then pulls out a letter addressed to Mrs. Dursley. "There. She should stay warm enough with that heating charm and the letter explains what happened to Mrs. Dursley. I'm sure Miss Potter will grow up well-loved here."

And with that, the three wizards left. Jamie Rose Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, disappeared into the muggle world.


	2. Cousin's Birthday

Chapter One

"Wake up, girl!" I wake to my aunt hitting my door. "Come watch breakfast! Everything must be perfect for Duddy's birthday. And don't you dare burn the bacon again!" My aunt's shrill voice continued berating me as I quickly run a comb through my curls.

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" I say as I push open my cupboard door. I use the light from the narrow hallway to quickly make my cot and tidy my shelf of things. I adjust my thick-framed glasses, and sigh. Dudley's eleventh birthday means spending the day with Mrs. Figg and her twenty cats.

I hurry into the kitchen and take over the cooking while Aunt Petunia arranges the mountain of presents. Uncle Vernon sits at the table while skimming the paper. I hear Dudley roll off his bed to land with a heavy thud. I roll my eyes while flipping the bacon. I believe the house actually shook. Uncle Vernon and Dudley are very overweight while Aunt Petunia is a very thin, almost bony woman. I quickly plate the bacon, eggs, and pancakes for Uncle Vernon and Dudley. I serve them while Aunt Petunia fusses over her baby boy.

"Leave Dudley be, Pet! He's not a boy anymore. He's becoming a man now," Uncle Vernon boomed proudly. I work to stop my gag reflex as I place a smaller plateful in front of Aunt Petunia. I get a nod of approval which means I can have a piece of bacon with my single small pancake.

The phone rings as Dudley works at counting his presents. I'm impressed when he counts past fifteen without prompting.

"Oh dear," Aunt Petunia walks back into the kitchen, shaking her head. "That was Mrs. Figg. She broke her leg when she tripped over her cat last night. She won't take the girl." They always speak as though I am not present. I thought my name was "girl" when I was younger.

"The girl needs to go somewhere. I will not leave her here. She's likely to blow the house up," Uncle Vernon rages. I should be offended but I hear that a few times a week.

"No one else can take her," Aunt Petunia mutters.

"I want to go to the zoo even if the freak comes along," Dudley announces while stuffing a rather large pancake in his mouth. I keep my head down and my mouth shut. If I want dinner tonight, I have to stay quiet. I may only speak when spoken to.

"Fine. No funny business girl, or you'll be locked in your cupboard!" Uncle Vernon threatens me.

"Yes, sir, Uncle Vernon," I answer softly. I take the dishes to the sink and begin washing as Dudley throws a tantrum over having fewer presents than last year. It's not like I mean to get in trouble but strange things always seem to happen to me.

Last year, Dudley and his friends were chasing me around the school. I was desperate to get away because I didn't want to be hit and kicked. One moment I was running in front of them, the next I was in the girls' bathroom on the other side of the school! Luckily, I was not caught in that strange happening. Aunt Petunia tried to pull a puce colored sweater over my head but it shrunk as she struggled with it. I was not allowed dinner that night. Another time, Aunt Petunia gave me an awful bob-styled haircut because she doesn't like my curls. The next morning, my hair had grown back out to the middle of my back. I spent a week in my cupboard for that.

We pile into Uncle Vernon's new car and head off for the zoo. This is the first time I've ever gone anywhere besides for school trips. Uncle Vernon starts to rant about motorcycles when one zooms past us. I get a flash of a shiny red one flying against the stars and then a man with a barking laugh and wide grin. I have had this dream for years along with the one I have when I hug my stuffed stag, Prongs. In that one, a man with crazy black hair and glasses holds me close while a woman with red hair and green eyes sings a lullaby. I pretend that they are my parents. My relatives always try to throw Prongs away when they find him but he's always right back in my cupboard when I wake in the morning.

Uncle Vernon pulls into a parking space after complaining about how far away from the entrance it is. Piers Polkiss waits outside the entrance with his mother. The rat-faced boy winks at me and I shudder. Piers is Dudley's best friend, and he seriously creeps me out. I'm going to have to stay away from them here.

We walk around the different animal exhibits all morning. Dudley complains about not watching the predators in action. I mentally complain about not being allowed to shove him into the big cat habitat and watch them stalk him. Dudley starts whining about his stomach so we all head into the zoo restaurant. Aunt Petunia orders a small salad for the two of us. When the waitress discovers that it is Dudley's birthday, they brought out ice cream for the whole table! It was delicious.

After finishing our lunch, I am in an excellent mood. Piers spots the reptile house and excitedly drags Dudley inside. I watch as they try to get the poor anaconda's attention but he snoozed through them pounding on the glass.

"How boring!" Dudley whines. "I thought snakes would be more fun."

"Dudley! Over here! This lizard is being fed!" I hear Piers shout from further along. The Dursleys and Mrs. Polkiss head towards them while I step up to the snake's cage.

"Hello there. It must be horrible to have people pounding on your glass and staring all the time," I murmur quietly. I have always liked animals, except rats. I agree with Aunt Petunia about the nasty things. To my shock the snake raises its head and nods at me! It couldn't understand me, could it?

"It must be terribly lonely too, seeing all these people with each other. I know what it is like to wish for a friend. Were you born here?"

The snake shakes its head and points toward the sign with its tail. At the bottom of the sign, I read _Born and raised in captivity_. I sighed.

"So you've always been caged and never free. I wish you could see your true home," I say quietly. Tears are pricking my eyes in sympathy. The snake sways a bit then rears its head back just before I receive a hard punch to the ribs. I immediately fall to the ground and try to catch my breath while clutching my ribs.

"Wow! Look at the snake! It's hissing and looks like it will attack!" Dudley and Piers have their ugly faces smashed up against the glass. I wish the glass wasn't there. I wonder if they would be so excited then.

The glass vanishes and the boys fall in! I watch the snake glide down their bodies as they shriek in terror. The crowd starts running franticly for the exits as the snake hits the ground. Uncle Vernon is trying to bully his way toward Dudley while Aunt Petunia wails from her spot near the exit and a white-faced Mrs. Polkiss grips her arm.

"Thanks amiga! I am free! Brazil here I come!" I swear I hear as the snake slithers past me. In shock, I watch it go. No, I decide. That was my imagination. The zookeeper keeps asking where the glass went and refunded our trip. Dudley and Piers were silent until we reach the Polkiss car. Then Piers signed my death sentence.

"Jamie was talking to the snake when we came up to it, wasn't she Dudley?" Piers looks at me expectantly. I merely close my eyes.

After the Polkisses drive away, Uncle Vernon clamps his hand down on the back of my neck. His face is purple. Aunt Petunia hugs Dudley closer to her. He throws me into the car and we drive home.

"Listen here, you freak! You won't be coming out of that cupboard again until summer! No more funny business or I'll drive you to the orphanage myself," Uncle Vernon rages as he drags me from the car by my hair and throws me into my cupboard. "Now not a single noise out of you or it will be just as long until you can eat again!" He locks my cupboard shut.

I silently change into my nightgown and lay on my cot. I cuddle Prongs close to me and let tears fall silently. The image of the couple pops into my mind and I allow the lullaby to soothe me to sleep.


	3. What's Hogwarts?

Chapter Two

Summer is here and Uncle Vernon finally let me out. After breakfast, I have to clean the dishes, pull weeds, water the flowerbeds, mow the lawn, and hang the laundry on the line. Gee, I'm so happy to be out of the cupboard.

"Dudley, go get the mail," Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Make her get it! I'm eating," Dudley said around a mouthful of eggs.

"Girl get the mail," Uncle Vernon's glare dared me to argue.

I jump up quickly and get the mail. I sort it by separating the bills from personal when I reach the last and stare in shock.

Miss J. Potter  
The Cupboard Under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

"Hurry up, girl! What's taking so long?" Uncle Vernon shouts. I jump and rush to the kitchen. I hand the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon and sit down. I turn my letter over and study the seal. An intricate H is surrounded by a badger, eagle, snake, and lion. I listen to Uncle Vernon discuss Aunt Marge's postcard with Aunt Petunia as I start to open the envelope.

"Hey! Jamie is opening a letter!" Dudley exclaims. All attention is on me.

"It's addressed to me," I tell them. Dudley pulls the letter from my hands and starts to open it. Uncle Vernon pulls it away from him and Aunt Petunia reads over his shoulder. Both of them pale, then Uncle Vernon kicks us out.

Dudley and I scramble for a position to listen from outside the kitchen door. I end up on the floor listening from the crack while Dudley listens at the keyhole.

"The freaks sent her mail here!" Uncle Vernon says.

"Look at the address. They must be watching us," Aunt Petunia frets. "They ask for a return note."

"We'll just ignore it, and keep an eye out for a second letter," Uncle Vernon adds. "I'll not have her going there. Now, I need to get to work Pet." With that, I'm on my feet and out the front door to start on my chores.

That evening Uncle Vernon pulls me out of my cupboard and tells me to pack up my belongings. I do so quietly. I hear Dudley throwing a tantrum upstairs. To my surprise, my uncle leads me upstairs. I thought he was taking me to the orphanage.

"But that's my room, I need it! You can't give her that room. Where will I keep my things," Dudley wails in the hallway.

Uncle Vernon opens the door to Dudley's second bedroom. "Here. You are getting too big for that cupboard. You can sleep in here from now on." In shock, I step into the room. All of Dudley's broken toys and unread books are in here. A twin-sized bed is under the window and a small dresser is against one wall by an empty closet. A small desk is set up by the bed. "Put your belongings away and go to bed!" Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

My own room? What was in that letter?

After another night spent cuddling with Prongs, I wake up early to the sun shining into my room. I still cannot believe the Dursleys gave me a bedroom. Whoever sent that letter must scare them badly. I quickly get up and get ready for the day.

The Dursleys are eating breakfast when we hear the mail come through the slot. Uncle Vernon sends Dudley to get the mail.

"There's another letter for Jamie!" Dudley screeches as he waddles into the room. Chaos ensues as we all dive towards him and fight for the letter. Uncle Vernon wins the fight and shoves himself away from the others.

"Out! Both of you, get out!" Uncle Vernon rages, his face turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

"No! I want my letter. That has my name on it, not yours. That means it is illegal for you to keep it from me!" I protest. Uncle Vernon grabs me by the throat and tosses me out of the back door. I hit the lawn hard.

"Do your chores then straight to your room! I'll teach you what happens when you talk back to me!" Uncle Vernon threatens. I stiffly stand and start my chores. While working, I quietly plan on how to get my letter.

The next morning, I wake up early. I open my window to let in the cool morning breeze. I quietly dress and sneak out of the room. Silently, I pass through the hallway and skip the step that creaks on the stairs. Heart pounding, I step off the stairs and land on something squishy. With a loud squeak, I jump back in fright as my uncle roars. The squishy thing had been his face. I take off for the kitchen and start breakfast.

"No breakfast for you today since you woke your Uncle and Dudders up this morning," Aunt Petunia sniffs disdainfully.

I serve their breakfast and leave the room. After I brush my unruly curls, I step into my bedroom to put on my trainers. My back is to the window when I hear a soft rustle. I turn around quickly to see a tawny owl perched on my windowsill. It hoots at me and I notice a letter on my bed.

Miss J. Potter  
Smallest Bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

"Did you bring me my letter? Silly Jamie, why would an owl bring me anything?" I mutter to myself. The owl hoots again, almost impatiently. Making sure the door is shut, I quickly tear open the envelope.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  
books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

Shocked, I set the letter down. My mind races. Witchcraft and Wizardry? I'm a witch? They must be bonkers. I catch a glimpse of another piece of parchment sticking out of the envelope. I pull it out to read it.

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED  
THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Hunh. Guess some stereotypes are true," I whisper. The owl hoots at me again. "Do I send a reply back with you?" I ask it. It bobs its head. I search the secondhand desk for pen and paper. I also find an envelope. "Well, that's handy," I mutter. I sit at the desk and pen a reply.

Dear Deputy Headmistress,  
I have never heard of Hogwarts before so I'm not sure how I came to be an  
applicant. Thank you for inviting me to join your school but I cannot afford to attend.  
My aunt insists that I attend Stonewall High and my relatives do not believe in magic.  
Thank you again for the invitation.  
Jamie R. Potter

I stick the note in the envelope and offer it to the owl. It snatches the envelope and takes off.

"Girl! Get down here and do the dishes!" Aunt Petunia screeches. I sigh and head back to my chores.

The next morning I wake up to tapping against my window. I set Prongs on my pillow and open my window for the owl. It hops in and settles on the foot of my bed. A letter is tied to its leg. I remove the letter and begin reading.

Dear Miss Potter  
The reason you received an invitation to begin schooling at Hogwarts is because your  
parents, James and Lily Potter, had paid for your tuition when you were born. They are  
both alumni of the school.  
Magic is real and I am concerned with your comment about your relatives. Your  
aunt is aware that your parents wish for you to attend here. Would you like for me to  
come explain to your family and possibly show them where to buy your school things?  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall

My parents?! I never knew their names before. Tears prick my eyes but I force them back. Aunt Petunia knew that I was to be sent to Hogwarts. I will go if I have to walk there! Nobody will be able to stop me. I pull out my writing supplies.

Dear Professor McGonagall,  
I would love to have you come explain to my relatives. A fair  
warning though, expect them to be unpleasant when speaking. When  
can I expect you?  
Could you please tell me more about my parents? All Aunt  
Petunia will tell me is that they were drunks and died in a car  
accident. Is that why they died? Were they too drunk for their magic  
to save them?  
Thank you!  
Jamie R. Potter

That should do it. Satisfied, I give the letter to the owl and wonder when I will see Professor McGonagall.


End file.
